Carnation Day
by Pchu
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli are in highschool and it's Carnation Day. The day where everyone gets a carnation from their secret admirer and Cagalli is in a very expectanting mood on this particular day. [ONESHOT] HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY


A/N: Hello, remember me? Well, if you don't then that's okay. I deserve it. Been having a bit of a writer's block and college isn't helping. Well, I know everyone still wants me to update my other fics, but you'll have to be really, really patient. Right now I am focusing on Interview on the Red Carpet. Although, I haven't updated in like over 2 weeks. I actually know what I'm putting into the next chapter, but I just can't seem to write it down. ; Sorry.

Well as a Valentine's Day treat, I wrote this ONE-SHOT fic about Athrun and Cagalli. Just like my other fic 'My One and Only Regret', this is somewhat based on my school life experiences. I got this idea from what somewhat happened to me 3 years ago on Valentine's Day. Somewhat...only this is more sweetened up a bit. Technically I wrote this for a Valentine's Day fanfiction contest ...but hey, I can't leave you guys out can I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED. For if I did then Yuuna and Meer would have been dead by the first episode and the show would be starring me and Athrun...not Athrun and Cagalli.

* * *

"Cagalli, what are you smiling about?"

Kira walked into Cagalli's bedroom at 8 o'clock that Thursday night in hopes of doing a homework assignment together. Cagalli despised homework more than anything else in the world, well except for dresses; however, it was a strange sight to see her smiling for once and not frowning at this hour of the day.

"What me? Smiling?" Cagalli quickly whipped the smile from her face. "It's nothing Kira, now what is it that we had to do for homework?"

Cagalli tried to sound as calm as possible. In truth she was feeling very happy that day. And it all had something to do with a particular blue-haired coordinator. Yes that's right, Cagalli was daydreaming about a guy; guy and a very special day that was coming their way. It was two days before Valentine's Day and Cagalli couldn't be more excited. She and Athrun, her blue-haired lover, had been dating for six months now and this was their first Valentine's together as a couple. Her heart kept bursting with glee the closer the day came and nothing, not even homework, was going to bring her world crashing down.

"Cagalli, you're smiling again." Kira stated eyeing her cautiously.

"It's nothing Kira now back off!" She shouted at him so that he would stop prying into her personal life.

Kira lifted his hands up in defeat and sat down on the floor in front of her and opened up his Sociology book. Their assignment was to study the effects of commercial images during holidays on the human individual.

"So," Cagalli broke the silence. "What are you getting Lacus for Valentine's Day?"

"Uh," Kira was caught off guard. He stared off into space for a minute then he slammed his book shut, stood up, and walked out the room.

Cagalli stared at the retreating back of Kira. She began to laugh hysterically to herself. Her brother Kira, the most thoughtful person in the world, had forgotten to get something for Lacus for Valentine's Day.

-

"Cagalli, wake up or we're gonna be late for school!"

Cagalli winced. She hated it when people yelled at her to wake up.

"CAGALLI!"

"DAMMIT KIRA I'M UP!" She bolted out of bed the moment Kira screamed her name. She hated it. She hated it all and how she had to get up at such a damn early hour just to go to school.

She slouched over as she walked to the bathroom making her blonde hair fall before her large, auburn eyes. She slammed the door behind her (which was her signal to let Kira know that she had indeed woken up) and started up the shower. Some fifteen minutes later she was bolting down the stairs wearing denim laced jeans and a red tank top with a denim jacket that matched the jeans and stopped midway down her stomach. Her hair was combed as neatly as she could possibly get it to and she was wearing black boots that made large stomping sounds as she entered the kitchen.

Cagalli had to roll her eyes at the sight of Kira. "What are you so dressed up for?"

Kira shook his head; his short brown hair swayed back and forth over his violet eyes. He was wearing a suit-style, black pants and a laced long-sleeved, white shirt. "I know Valentine's Day isn't until tomorrow, but you do know that this is the last day of school before then, right?"

Cagalli stood there. It had only dawned on her and she cursed at herself inwardly. "How long do I have?"

"Ten minutes." Kira told her while looking at his watch.

She flew back upstairs.

You see it was tradition to celebrate holidays like these in her school. Well, that is if you were dating someone. Otherwise you would curse the day these holidays came into existence. At their school, Orb Seed High, when it is Valentine's Day (or the day before, depending on if the holiday should occur on the weekend) the school's student government get together and make cards and carnations and such for the students to buy and have delivered to their special someone. This is what Cagalli was secretly waiting for. She wanted to prove to the entire student body that even though she was a tom-boy, she could still be attracted and feminine enough to have a steady boyfriend who cared about her and buy her gifts. This was the real day that Cagalli was waiting for: the day before Valentine's Day. Sounds ironic, doesn't it?

-

Some twenty minutes and a bus ride later, Cagalli and Kira had arrived to school and on time. It was a miracle that Cagalli was somehow able to find a girly outfit and neatly brush her hair in time to catch the bus. And Kira wouldn't stop bugging her about it.

"Look Kira, does it really matter? As many times as I have been shoved into a dress for some stupid occasion that my father has sprung up on me, do you obviously think it's that hard for me to change into a more feminine outfit so quick?"

"Well yes. You had servants forcing you into those clothes. I didn't see anyone going up there to help you." Kira pressed on as he eyed his sister. He was really impressed by her choice of clothing. She was wearing a light-blue, lacy tank top with frills around the waste and a knee-length, spring green skirt with flower prints on it that swayed elegantly back and forth around her legs. Her hair was miraculously spiraled loosely around the front and ends and Kira just couldn't understand how she walked so professionally in those blue, three-inched, high heeled shoes.

Cagalli had only rolled her eyes in response.

"Seriously Cagalli, this just isn't normal for you." He kept urging on not paying the slightest attention as to where he was going.

"Just drop it Kira." She gritted through her teeth.

"But-"

Kira never got to finish what he was saying. He had accidentally bumped into someone and he was quick to give his a thousand apologies.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He kept going with his head bowed.

"Kira, you can stop apologizing now. It's just Lacus." Cagalli said impatiently.

"Oh." Kira blushed.

"Hello Kira." She smiled at him for a length of time. "Hello Cagalli. Oh, wow you look really lovely today."

It was Cagalli's turn to blush. "Er, thanks Lacus. I think we should be heading to class now."

"Right, I'll see you two later then okay?" Kira said as he fled down the hall to his class.

"Okay." Lacus and Cagalli chimed together.

They both entered their classroom together. It was psychology. They both took their usual seat in the back of the classroom. Besides, that was the only place Cagalli was comfortable sitting at. She wouldn't dare sit up in the front despite Lacus's pleas.

"So, uh Lacus," Cagalli began.

"I'm sure Athrun is here today."

"W-what?" Cagalli was taken aback.

"Well, you ask me the same thing everyday Cagalli. It's not hard to guess what the question is this time?"

Cagalli went a very dark shade of pink. "Yeah, so huh do you know…"

"When the carnations are being sent out?" Lacus finished for her while arranging her books on the desk.

Cagalli stared at her in wonder.

"Last class today I believe."

"What? You mean to tell me I have to walk around school all day like this before I can get a carnation?" She half yelled.

Lacus didn't reply but only giggled.

And thus, Cagalli's day continued on in anticipation. Waiting helplessly for the moment when her well deserved carnation would make its way into her hands. She couldn't help but keep smiling to herself. And she definitely couldn't help but smile during lunch when she got to see Athrun for the first time that day.

"Hello Cagalli." Athrun said to her blushing. He looked her over. "Uh, you look nice today."

"You're not alone. I'm as shock as you are." Kira whispered to him.

Athrun gave him a slight nod.

"Do I really look nice today?" Cagalli was smiling from ear to ear.

"Of course you do. You always look nice. I don't see why today should be any different."

Cagalli pouted but quickly changed the look over her face. He didn't really seem all that excited to her. Heck, she took the liberty and risk to even dress up for today. She couldn't even walk down the hall without guys catcalling at her and telling her how hot she looked today. Even Yuuna had more to say to her.

**FLASHBACK**

"Cagalli, you're looking extra fancy today."

Cagalli felt a hand on her shoulder and looked around to find the last person on earth she wanted to run into.

"Thanks Yuuna." She said indifferently.

"Oh don't think me. I always knew you had the beauty in you all these years. You just needed the effort and well I see you found it." He continued on smiling maliciously at her.

"Yes, I did. Uhm, you know I have class to go to and I…"

"Oh, don't try to hide it Cagalli. You know that the reason why you got all dressed up today was to get my attention. After all I am irresistible." He smiled showing those pearly white teeth of his.

Cagalli felt like throwing up. "Actually, I dressed up for a bet."

"A bet?" His smile faltered.

"Yes, a bet." Her mind was racing to find an excuse. "My brother wanted to build up my confidence so he challenged me to dress up and if I can get a compliment from at least 10 hormone-crazed idiots by the end of the day then I win. And congratulations Yuuna, you're the tenth idiot of the day." She smiled patting him on the back and she went to class leaving behind a very stunned looking Yuuna.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Cagalli just sat down at the table anyway and ate her lunch. She wasn't going to show any slightness in disappointment. After all, there's still that last class. And so she waved happily goodbye to her brother and Athrun as she and Lacus headed onward to their next class after lunch.

-

Lacus walked into the last class of the day followed by Cagalli whom she noted had the most cheerful look on her face.

"You know, you're quite obvious Cagalli."

"Huh?" Cagalli was snapped out of her daydreaming. "What was that Lacus."

"Oh, nothing. Just watch out for that desk."

_Wham!_

"Never mind." Lacus sighed.

Cagalli blushed for having not paying attention to where she was going and swiftly took her seat next to Lacus.

"Okay class, today we will be discussing the 5 major reasons for why Orb isolated itself from the rest of the world during the Bloody Valentine War." Ms. Ramius chimed over the chatter.

"Great. Another boring class of Orb's history." Cagalli muttered under her breath as she drew hearts on a blank sheet of paper.

-

Cagalli's eyes were blurry some 20 minutes later. She was trying to work out the words on the board as she scribbled them down on her paper. The teacher kept droning on and on about Coordinator and Natural equality and Cagalli's mind was giving the impression that lollipops had legs and could dance across the table before her.

"Cagalli…" Lacus whispered sharply into her ear after jabbing her in the rib.

Cagalli shot her head up. "Uh, the answer's imperialism." She blurted thinking she just been asked a question.

"No," Lacus looked at her disapprovingly. "Look at the door."

Cagalli wheeled her head around just as someone came in and gave a light tap on the door.

"Uh, Ms. Ramius is it okay if I…"

"Well, of course. I'm sure these lovely ladies have waited long enough for their carnations." She smiled at him.

"Thank you." Sai nodded his head to her. He began walking around the room delivering carnations to the people from their Valentine's or secret admirer's. This included boys as well, whom blushed whenever they were greeted with a room full of "ooooooooh" from the girls when given their fair share of carnations.

"They're so lovely." Lacus breathed as she watched Sai continue to distribute them among the class. The carnations came in an assortment of colors. They were pink, blue, purple, and white. They were fully blossomed on long slender stems with multiple leaves trailing along them. And tied to the group of carnations was a heart printed bag full of sweets. Lacus looked through the corner of her eye and witnessed Cagalli drooling over the possibilities of what was to be devoured in those bags.

They continued to watch as some of the girls squealed in delight over their carnations while others gave reproachful looks for having received none. Then finally, Sai looked down to one to check to see who it was for and headed for where Lacus and Cagalli were seated. Lacus smiled and Cagalli held her breath. The heat was rushing up to her head and she was blushing all over. She watched as Sai made his way over to them and watched as he stopped and turned to Lacus with a dozen carnations in his hand.

"Uh these are for you Lacus." Lacus blushed.

She took them graciously and looked down to read the card. Cagalli eyed her and mouth "Who are they from?" Lacus blushed a darker shade of red. Of course, they must have been from Kira, Cagalli thought; but never mind that as she turned her attention back towards Sai as he looked back down to his pile of carnations.

Sai looked up to the teacher and nodded his head. "Thanks again Ms. Ramius." And he left the room.

Cagalli couldn't breath. She just didn't understand. There must have been a mistake. She stared down hard at her desk and refused to look anywhere else. Not even to Lacus who kept whispering her name over and over again. She was so sure that she would get a carnation. She was so sure that Athrun wouldn't let her down and would prove to the whole world (well school would be considered the whole world) that he adored her and she was worth more than a dozen roses.

Cagalli didn't hear when the bell rang signaling for classes to end. She didn't feel Lacus's hand on her shoulder ushering her to get out of her seat so they may leave. She didn't even feel when Kira pinched her, well she did feel that one and Kira sure did feel the slap he got for it.

"What's the matter with you Cagalli? Usually your slaps would be harder than that." Kira stated rubbing his cheek.

Cagalli didn't answer him. She didn't feel like talking much at all. She was feeling really stupid for being overly hopeful for this day. She felt foolish for even showing up all dressed up. She felt even more foolish for not watching where she was going once more and accidentally bumping into Athrun this time.

"Whoa, watch it." Athrun said preventing Cagalli from falling over.

Cagalli looked up to him and saw him smiling broadly at her. And for the first time she really hated that smile. How could he be smiling? Did he forget what day it was? Did he forget all about her and her feelings? Did he really care at all about their relationship?

"Is there something wrong?"

"Don't ask or you'll get a slap in the face." Kira retorted grinning. That is until he received another slap in the face. "What did I do this time?" He asked holding his check again.

Cagalli said nothing and stormed off for the bus.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Athrun called after her, but she didn't reply.

-

It was 8 o'clock at night again and Cagalli was sitting in her room: depressed. She thought about what she had expected of Athrun to do and just shook her head in disbelief. A tear streaked down her face and she whipped it away.

"What's the matter with you?"

Cagalli looked up and saw Kira standing in the doorway.

"Nothing." She muttered.

Kira walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. "You know, you're acting odder than usual."

"This isn't a joke Kira." She raised her voice at him staring threatening eyes in his direction.

Kira put up his hands in defense. "I wasn't joking. Honestly. But really, you are acting a bit unusual. First you're overly excited and now you're extremely depressed. Did something happen today?" He placed his hand on her back and started rubbing it.

"That's just it, nothing happened today." She sighed.

"I'm sure Athrun really liked your outfit if that's what you're complaining about." Kira told her after letting some minutes pass.

Cagalli shook her head in defeat. "Yeah, sure." She didn't feel like explaining anything to him. If he couldn't get it, then why bother.

"Well, whatever it is I hope that you'll wake up feeling like your old self. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He stood up and walked towards the door. "I might as well say goodnight to you now seeing as I doubt you'll be heading down for dinner."

Cagalli shook her head. She doubted she would be feeling up to doing whatever it was they had planned for tomorrow.

Kira closed the door. Though he knew he seemed liked he didn't know anything Cagalli was talking about, he wasn't as clueless as she may think. He knew what was bothering her, but he didn't want to dwell on it. He knew all of that would pass by tomorrow. He continued on his way down to the kitchen for dinner whistling to a happy tune.

Cagalli threw her head on the pillow and cried her heart out into it. She cried out all her pain and confusion until it swallowed her up into it and she drifted off to sleep.

-

"Cagalli? I just don't understand it. Why won't she come out?"

"Kira, you know as much as well as I do why."

"Yeah, but still." Kira hesitated while staring at the door. "What are we going to do about this? Athrun is waiting downstairs."

Lacus smiled at him. "I don't think that there's anything we can do about it Kira."

"But…"

"Come on Kira." Lacus said while dragging him down the stairs with her.

Cagalli sat still on her bed ignoring the knocking and the pleas for her to come out. She didn't want to leave her room. Especially not to see him. Why would he be here anyway? It's not like he cared for special holidays like this. "He should just rot in hell." She mumbled, but she knew deep down she didn't really mean it.

She drew her knees up to her chest and encircled them with her arms. She stared out her balcony and watched a bird fly back and forth from the tree planted in plain viewing sight. It was a pretty bird. A very pretty little blue bird that seemed to have the tendency to come and go as it pleased. And she wondered to herself if that was exactly how Athrun was like. To do as he pleased. Even if it meant hurting little delicate flowers such as herself. But wait a minute, she wasn't delicate. At least never was until now.

She buried her head into her knees and sighed. She felt distant from the world. Completely unbeknownst to what was happening all around her and to the fact that she had forgotten to lock her door for someone had opened it and was now standing there staring at her from behind.

"Cagalli?"

Her head snapped up and she almost fell over when she spun her whole body around to see who it was. Her eyes widened and she feared to be in her room at that moment.

"Cagalli, why won't you come down?" Athrun asked her looking as confused as one can possibly be. He'll definitely be giving Kira a run for his money, Cagalli secretly thought.

She, however, didn't answer him in return and just simply turned back around and gazed at the bird now gathering food for its home. Athrun moved in closer and stood at the side of the bed. Cagalli tried to concentrate harder on the bird. But it was reminding her so much of Athrun that she tried to focus her attention elsewhere: the tree will have to do for now.

"Cagalli…"

Cagalli tried not to blink. Heck, she was blinking a mile a minute to try not to let the tears fall from her eyes. She didn't turn her head. She didn't even move a muscle. And she didn't even let that one tear slip from her eye the moment Athrun had placed his hand on her face and turned it to face him as he sat down beside her.

He looked so handsome in his green knitted top and his brown khaki's. And his hair shifted from one side to the other as he tilted his head. And those eyes, that Cagalli tried so hard not to stare into, those deep caring emerald eyes that would catch your breath the moment you look into them. He smiled. He had the most sincere smile ever. Something that Kira was never all too keen about. And Cagalli looked down to herself and screamed out in her mind 'Why the hell am I sitting here in my pajamas?'

She looked back up when she felt him stroking a strand of hair from her side. Athrun stood up and he left her bed and walked back to the door. Cagalli watched him feeling confused. But her heart skipped a beat when she saw him return with a large basket full of more goodies than Cagalli have ever seen at once. And he was carrying a giant pink and purple teddy bear that had a heart shaped stomach with the works 'Eternal Love' etched across it. And lastly, the bear was holding a bouquet of more than 2 dozen red, pink, and white roses in its hand.

Athrun placed them on the bed beside her and smiled to her lovingly. Cagalli stared at her gifts opened mouth. She just couldn't believe her eyes. She looked up to him as if she were asking him if she were dreaming. Athrun bent down to her and held both her hands, pulling her up to stand and moved her little more closer to him. He placed his arms around her waste and continued to smile gently at her.

Cagalli opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cagalli. I hope it was worth the wait." And he leaned in to kiss her.

And all of Cagalli's pain, sorrows, and regrets had flown out the window. And she was pleased to let them go just as the little Robin outside her window was please to go as well.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. My Valentine's Day treat to you. Oh and if you like Harry Potter then read 'Lupin's Goodbye'. It's not really a good Valentine's Day story...but it's about relationships. Well, it doesn't end happily is what I mean.

Well, I hope you like. I would greatly appreciate reviews.


End file.
